Don't Forger Your Shirt
by chaneldancegrl
Summary: Soul has a little trouble getting ready for the dance. Maka was just trying to be a nice girlfriend and help him out.


Don't Forget Your Shirt

"Soul?" Maka called out before opening the door to his bedroom and finding her weapon swaddled under a pile of blankets. He didn't move but she could tell through the bond he was just barely awake.

"Were you still planning on going to the DWMA's aniversary celebration? Because it's literally in ten minutes and I'm about to leave."

Now he was awake. "Shit!" he muttered, flying off the bed, taking in his girlfriend's formal attire as reference as she bemusedly watched him scramble for nice clothes. Normally it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but since this was his first celebration at the DWMA as a death scythe, Kid told them it was very strongly encouraged the meister-weapon duo appear. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He huffed, basically jumping into a pair of black slacks.

"Sorry, I was out at lunch with Tsubaki and thought you'd be awake from your nap by now, sleeping beauty." She replied with a smirk.

Soul rolled his eyes before using them to look around the room. "Have you seen my black and red tie anywhere?"

Maka pursed her lips in thought, she hadn't seen it in a while which was sad because it had easily become one of her favorites. "It's probably hidden somewhere." She took a look at the clock, _9 minutes to go_. They could make it fast on his bike. She turned on her black heel and went to search near the coat rack and living room.

The coat rack turned up nothing, and neither did the slight mess on the coffee table. Maka stared at the couch as the memory of heated tussle with said favorite tie struck her. Blushing slightly she scrounged around beneath the cushions and pulled the tie out with a blush and triumphant "Ha!"

Soul wasn't far behind but with a black shirt slightly untucked and off a button, maroon vest loose and undone over his frames, and sleeve cuffs being hastily fastened. "Almost ready."

Maka snorted as she threw his tie at him. For someone who claimed to be a master in dress wear from experience, that mastery didn't last on several hours of sleep and after a power nap. "Hey, I'm making an effort," Soul argued, starting on the tie.

"A lazy one," Maka smirked and stepped forward to redo his shirt buttons, starting at the second from a top. _Boy, did he screw this up_, she hummed in thought, quickly plucking the buttons apart before refastening them, methodically moving farther and farther down his frame. After finishing his tie, put his hands in pockets and slouched a bit more, lazily. Cocky. It was his change in posture that got her attention and she looked up to find him shooting her a cocky grin.

It didn't register what he was smiling about, until she looked back at the placement of her hands on his lower abdomen as her basically kneeling on the floor. Maka blushed and hastily stood up. "It's not my fault you have trouble doing it yourself." She mumbled.

Soul just laughed huskily, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you really don't need to come up with some sad excuse to put your hands on me. It's funny though, after we started dating I thought you'd be more interested in helping me take my clothes _off_ rather than putting them on."

Something sparks in Maka's eyes then. He doesn't have time to react before her hands are running over his lower body, tucking his shirt into his pants and making to give his ass a squeeze before stroking him through his boxers teasingly. "Later," she promises in his ear. After all, she never was quite able to resist him in a suit. "The only thing I want on you then is a tie, a condom, and me."

She shoots him a quick smile before fixing his vest (as is he isn't really able to think straight anymore) and throwing him the keys to his bike. "Now come on, we got five minutes. Or we can walk if you don't think you can drive?" Maka asks before smirking and sashaying out the door. Soul is only a few steps behind her, trying to figure out how much time constituted as "later."

As Maka climbed onto his bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist with a teasing squeeze, he hoped it wasn't much later.

A/N:

Tada! My first Soul/Maka drabble so super sorry if things don't match up I just got into the anime and absolutely love it and their relationship! Also I got this story idea from a friend because this actually kinda happened to her. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews/ constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
